


My shining light

by M00NRENE



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, datzu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:22:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21616783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M00NRENE/pseuds/M00NRENE
Summary: Hi guys! This is my first fanfic ever, DaTzu centric.Sorry for the wrong english and short story, I'll try to legthen more on the upcoming future. :Pmy twt is: @shininglighteuhmu if u wanna!
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Kim Dahyun
Kudos: 33





	My shining light

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my first fanfic ever, DaTzu centric.  
> Sorry for the wrong english and short story, I'll try to legthen more on the upcoming future. :P  
> my twt is: @shininglighteu  
> hmu if u wanna!

"Have you ever thought how much i love you?" Tzuyu said, not sparing a single glance to the girl beside her. Dahyun chuckled at her shy behavior whenever she is around.

She decided to not reply, instead she watched the love of her life pretty eyes glitter among the shiniest light above while the wind brushes against her hair.

"You're really beautiful." Tzuyu smiled at the comment and finally faced Dahyun, in which she melts because of the visual she's seeing.

They stared at each other, not moving an eye or whatsover. They embraced the loving atmosphere while admiring each other's presence. 

Tzuyu have memorized Dahyun; her eyesmile, wavy hair, smooth and pale skin, even her occasional silent moans and whimpers that brings heaven to her ears.

Dahyun adored Tzuyu; her bravery, quiet yet savage attitude, personality, appreance, even her soft fingers that could either comb her hair or make her into a giant mess on sheets.  
She loved both anyways.

"Wo ai nee." Dahyun said on the softest and loveliest way possible; which made Tzuyu smile.

The couple held hands while walking, not wanting to part away with each other's warmth. The atmosphere wasn't awkward at all, it's relaxing and lovely.

After few minutes of walking, they finally arrived at the gate in where Tzuyu will take her flight on.

Dahyun gripped her hands harder. "Will you come back?" She asked.

"Can't promise." Tzuyu replied, Dahyun pouted in her statement and dramatically pulled away her hands from Tzuyu's.

She chuckled. "I'm kidding, I will return Dahyunnie! I'll be only gone for 2 weeks.." She cupped her lover's cheek. "Turn that to a smile for me, alright?" 

She pulled her closer and Tzuyu's lips is inches away from her right ear. "And of course, I'll make it up to you. Behave alright?" Dahyun tried to not blush after she made that comment.

Suddenly, the announcer said that It's time to check-in the plane E for the flight to Taiwan. Tzuyu hugged Dahyun which lasted for few moments then she pulled away. 

"I'll miss you, baby." Dahyun said while looking at her eyes.

"I'll be back because you are my home."

After few minutes of their 'last' get-together, they finally exchanged goodbyes. 

"I love you."  
"I love you too."

Dahyun signaled her to go to her flight or else she will miss it, Tzuyu kissed her forehead and started to wall.

She stopped to her tracks and showed her the biggest smile she ever pulled out. 'She'll be alright' Dahyun assured to herself and waved goodbye to Tzuyu.

"Woi ai nee."


End file.
